This application relates generally to a pop-out slide type of product and to a method for making such a product.
Generally speaking, a pop-out slide is a paper product in which an internal slide member may be manipulated to extend a pop-out member or portion through an opening in a slotted face panel or portion of the construction. As such, the slide portion is generally carried between the slotted face portion and a base portion of the construction. The pop-out slide construction is fabricated from a web of a suitable paper or paper-like material and, in the present invention, preferably from a single web of such material, however, a double-web can also be used.
Various specialty products such as pop-up products and pop-out or slide products are used in various promotional applications. For example, many greeting cards as well as advertising-type material utilize various types of slide-out or pop-up arrangements to enhance appeal both to the purchasing public and/or to advertisers. Often, such advertisements are carried as inserts in newspapers, magazines and periodicals or in advertising brochures, catalogs or the like. While the fabrication of such items may take various forms, it is particularly desirable to minimize the cost thereof and maximize the speed at which such items may be fabricated and printed. Preferably, the printing and fabrication of such a pop-out and/or slide type item takes place in a single press run; that is, on one pass through a single line of equipment.
It is also preferable that the pop-out and/or slide type item be fabricated from an initial single web of material, such as from a single roll of a roll-type paper stock material, which can be readily and conveniently fed in one pass through the necessary printing and forming machinery as a continuous web and at fairly high speed. The cutting of the web into the individual, fully-formed items generally comprises the final step in such a one-pass fabrication procedure. Thereupon the individual items may be suitably stacked or collated for packaging or for insert use as desired.
Such single pass operations, utilizing a single web from a roll or the like may proceed at a relatively high speed, often approaching thousands of pieces per hour, to thereby maximize the production and minimize the cost of such items.